The invention disclosed in said parent application relates to means for locking the soft jaws of a chuck, such as a lathe chuck or the like, during the procedure for machining the jaws to fit the workpiece to be held by the jaws of the chuck.
In three-jaw lathe chucks, each soft jaw is secured on top of a hard jaw of the chuck and all the soft jaws can be machined by the rotation of the chuck mounted on the spindle of the lathe. Within the past ten years, the computer numerical controlled turning centers have come into widespread use worldwide. Such devices are extremely accurate and produce parts faster and with much better finish than was heretofore possible. The introduction of these devices caused chuck manufacturers to make chucks which require much greater holding pressure per jaw. For example, most of the power chucks available today are hydraulic and involve a holding pressure per jaw which could exceed 10,000 p.s.i. This high pressure is required to hold the parts in the jaws securely so as to withstand the high RPM of the computer numerical controlled machining centers in use today.
However, there are no devices available in the prior art that can lock the soft jaws for the purpose of machining the jaws to fit the workpiece at full chuck pressure and that provides for adjustment of the jaws in locking position for the exact amount of metal removal desired.
A satisfactory locking device of the indicated type must be able to make accurate adjustment for the purpose of machining the exact amount of metal from the jaws so that the jaws fit the workpiece to be held thereby within a tolerance of plus or minus 0.0005 inches, and must be able to stop the jaws within the movement of the chuck attaining the maximum jaw pressure that can be delivered by the chuck. Further, such a device should enable the operator to eliminate the need to machine steel plugs or spiders to afford a saving of average setup time from about 1.5 hours to 15 minutes. Further, such a device must provide some means for the operator to know how much metal he is going to remove during a jaw machining operation. Furthermore, the device must be able to stop the jaws in measured thousandths of an inch. Also, the device must be safe at all times and must be retained securely on the chuck during the machining operation. Furthermore, the device must allow the operator to machine the front of the jaws as well as the internal diameter and be able to bore completely through all of the jaws, typically three.
The jaw locking device disclosed in said parent application achieves all the requirements set forth immediately above. Briefly stated, said jaw locking device comprises a ring adapted to be arranged to encircle the soft jaws, the ring having radially extending holes adapted to be aligned with the axis of radial movement of said soft jaws. The device also includes a plurality of studs, with one stud being secured to and extending outwardly from each of the soft jaws along the axis of radial movement thereof. Each stud extends through an associated radial hole in the ring to extend radially outwardly from the outer surface of the ring and is provided with an externally threaded portion extending outwardly of the ring. The device also includes a plurality of micrometer graduated nuts, one such nut being threadedly engaged on the threaded portion of said studs. The nuts are adjustable axially along the studs to a position to limit the radial inward movement of the soft jaws to thereby locate said soft jaws at a desired position for the machining of the workpiece engaging surfaces on said soft jaws.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a novel soft jaw constructed and arranged for use with jaw locking means of the indicated type. Briefly stated, the soft jaws of the present invention are provided with a bore in the outer end thereof adapted to be engaged with an inwardly extending part of a jaw locking means of the indicated type.